3 Years Later
by Kiyokianfan13
Summary: Tori Vega moved to New York. It's been three years since she hasn't went back to California. What happens when she has to face Jade getting married to Cat...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She wasn't the kind to give something up. She would never let go of something so precious, so special to her life. Jade was at the palm of her hand but she let her slip away. Tori let her go. Tori didn't know what possessed her to do so; she wishes she did so she could kill it!

"You have to forget about me!" Tori said wiping away her tears furiously as the rain poured down like a waterfall, soaking her whole body. Tori couldn't loose her best friend, she wouldn't! Even if it meant loosing Jade.

"B-but why?" Jade looked so dejected so pained; Tori didn't know if she could go through with this. Jade has loved her for about two years now, Jadee couldn't just forget about Tori! Jade's heart clenched tightly as she looked into Tori's brown orbs, Jade's face holding a mixture of pain and confusion.

Jade has told her many times that she loves her, each time getting rejected, but to Jade it didn't matter as long as she told Tori what she felt hoping that one day Tori would return her affections. So how could Tori just come to Jade and say this?

"Because you can't be in love with me. You should be with Cat, you should love her not me." Tori breathed out the words after another heavy thunder was heard. Tori knew she would regret this, but for right now all she cared about was making her best friend happy again.

Cat had been so depressed and angry at her because Jade loved Tori and not her. Cat wouldn't speak to Tori and when she did she seemed so 'out of it' so heartbroken. Tori knew her best friend had a thing for Jade after Beck had moved away. It took Cat awhile to get over the break up but when she did she was head over heels in love with Jade.

Tori was in a terrible position, knowing that her best friend was in love with Jade while Jade loved Tori. Tori felt like she was in some sort of love triangle and she couldn't take it anymore! Once Cat found out that Jade was not in love with her how Jade used to more than two years ago Cat was furious!

Cat had accused her best friend of being a 'women-stealer' and asking her how she could do such a thing. Tori was constantly telling Cat that she didn't see Jade as more than a friend but Tori knew she wasn't only deceiving her best friend but herself.

That is why she was leaving, leaving this place to attend to a college away from California. Away from her friends, her family. If she stayed here she knew Jade would never get over her. She was leaving after today.

"But Tori I told you that I love you, not her." Jade said feeling her heart grow numb. Jade grasped Tori's hand, eyes begging, searching for Tori's.

"But she loves you! And s-she belongs with you, I-I don't! You have to understand!" Tori didn't want to do this, her heart begged her not to, but if her friendship with Cat was going to survive she knew she had to. She looked up into Jade's eyes and what she saw made her want to just break down, but she was strong enough to hold it in atleast until she was out of Jade's sight.

Tori had to tell Jade to let go of her because she knew that Cat was better for her then she would ever be anyways. She had to do this even if it killed her.

"No Tori, you have to understand that I'm not letting you go! I told you multiple times and I'll tell you again I love _you_!" Jade practically shouted desperately over the pouring rain that felt as if it was getting heavier and windier by each passing minute they stayed in this pained state.

Jade tightens her hold on Tori's hand, her eyes glowing with such passion she herself didn't know she consumed.

Tori closed her eyes shut, breathing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she bit her on her lip so hard that she could almost taste her own blood. She wished it didn't have to be so damn hard. Why did she have to fall for Jade? WHY? This would've been so much easier!

She finally opened her eyes slowly meeting Jade's strong gaze and felt herself grow weak. She couldn't do this! She wished she could just run away with Jade, and forget about everything and let it be only Jade and her in their own world.

But this wasn't any fairytale, oh how she desperately wished it was! But this was reality and most things in life weren't so easy that you could just run away from it. You can't escape from reality!

"I know! I know you love me! And I-I l-love you too!" she shouted back with just as much passion as she finally released fresh tears, staining her porcelain skin freely.

Jade's face instantly changed to a confused one but her eyes still shining with passion. "Then w-why?" Jade whispers. The rain was too strong so Tori was unable to hear Jade but she read her lips. She knew Jade was confused and more heartbroken then ever, Jade's face gave it away.

"Because, because! Jade, I-I," she sighed, shutting her eyelids tightly for a moment taking another deep breath before continuing. "You'll understand." Was what she could let out. Her tongue not letting her say anything more. She looked into Jade's beautiful blue-green eyes with regret filling her own.

This might be the last time she would get a chance like this a moment with Jade so close to her where she could feel Jade's breath tickled her cheek despite the heavy rain hitting them.

With that thought in mind she stood up on the tips of her toes and planted a soft, delicate kiss on Jade's warm lips. Jade wasted no time in wrapping her arms tightly around Tori's back bringing Tori close to her body, kissing her back. Jade knew that this was probably the only chance she was going to get.

Tori didn't plan on this to happen, she wanted to tell Jade this and leave but something brought her to this state. Tori knew she couldn't last any longer in this embrace so she slowly pushed Jade away from her breathing heavily.

They both stared at each other in silence. Neither wanting to ruined the moment so soon but she knew she had to go. "I promise you'll understand. I love you." She pressed her lips onto Jade's for probably the last time ever and walked away.

Walked away from her life here in California, walking away from what she was secretly sure was the love of her life.

**Hey guys! So some of y'all know that i restarted this story and rewrote it. I'll be posting like a lot of chapters today that i have already done. I hope you guys will still read this story. Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three years later we find a young, free spirited woman who seemed in a rush to be somewhere. She passed and pushed by many different people mumbling "Excuse me!" or "Move!" she was dressed in grey sweat pants and an off the shoulder black tee-shirt.

She sprinted across the crowded street of Manhattan, glancing at her watch her eyes popped open _8:55_ it read in blue digital numbers. She was going to be late! She sped up her pace, feeling the humid wind press against her face.

She came to halt as she saw a big 10 story building, she quickly pushed through the doors of the building as she swiftly made her way to the elevator, and every now and then she would glance at her watch and mumble incoherent things to herself.

She pressed the 'up' button on the elevator repeatedly when I wouldn't open. She tapped her foot impatiently and what seemed like forever the elevator finally felt like opening up. Yes! Out stepped about twenty people pushing her down to the ground she made an "Oomph!" sound as she landed on her butt.

How the hell do twenty people fit in one damn elevator! Was what she wanted to know. She was about to push herself up when she heard a voice "Oh are you okay?" it asked dripping with concernment.

She looked up and felt herself get suddenly get lost in this girl's emerald blue eyes. She was about 6'0 with a slightly built body and dirty blonde hair that almost passed her eyes.

Tori felt her cheeks burn and she was sure she looked like a tomato. She shook her head and replied with "Y-yeah, fine." The girl stuck out her hand out and Tori looked up at her shocked. Since when in New York were people nice? She not wanting to be rude took her hand and she pulled her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled still feeling slightly embarrassed. The girl just sent her a charming smile "No problem. By the way my name is Hayley." She said taking her hand out. Tori shook it and grinned up at Hayley "Tori Vega." She looked down at Hayley's white watch and gasped.

"O my gosh I going to be late! I have to go, bye!" she waved quickly stepping into the elevator. Before the elevator could close Hayley asked "See you around?" Tori smiled once more and nodded her head just in time before the elevator shut closed.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the girl she just met, she's been living in New York for three years and never had one girlfriend or even a date. She for some reason couldn't, everytime a girl would ask her out she would reject her and she didn't know why.

She heard the elevator 'ding' open and she quickly stepped out and rushed to the dance studio where she had a class to attend.

She stepped into the dance studio when she heard her dance instructor say to her "Miss Vega what a pleasure it is to have you _finally_ join us." She winced she knew he was pissed at her as his voice dripped with heavy sarcasm.

Tori smiled sheepishly "I know, and I'm so sorry! I-" The dance instructor lifted his hand up interrupting her, annoyance clearly shown on his face as he said "I don't need any of your excuses just go over there and start stretching."

She mentally rolls her eyes at his attitude but nonetheless nods solemnly and starts making her way to the back of the studio. She hears some of the dancers snicker and she sends them a glare quickly shutting them up.

She smirks triumphantly and starts her stretches. "Why the heck are you late this time?" asked her best guy friend Erik. He stood about 6 feet tall with hazel nut eyes and dark brown short hair, he was well built and an amazing dancer. She met him the first day she came to this dance studio and they immediately clicked.

She shrugged as if it was nothing "Woke up late." He rolled his eyes and sighed "Only you Tori, only you." She giggled as he shook his head in mock disappointment. "What I've only been late like twice…" he gave her a look "Okay maybe three." He was about to respond to that when he was interrupted by her phone going off.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_

_And I'm dying to make it in Ame-_

Her eyes widen as she rapidly shut off her ringer. Erik chuckled as the dance instructor turned and glared at her "Victoria Vega!" Tori sent a nasty glare at Erik when he laughed and she felt herself blush the second time that day "Sorry Mr. Williams. I'll turn it off!"

She looked down at her phone in annoyance wondering who the heck would be calling her so early in the morning, well early for her anyways.

_One missed call_ her phone read, she opened it to see who called, she rolled her eyes. _Thanks a lot Cat!_ Even if she lived here in New York and has never been back to California not even for the holidays fearing that she would get herself caught up in the past again and she was _not_ looking forward to that, she still managed to keep in contact with Cat.

She growled softly, Cat knew she was in dance class right about now. What the heck was so important that it couldn't wait? She heard someone clear their throat behind her and her heart dropped.

Her eyes widen and she realized she has been caught sneaking through her phone when she knew she wasn't suppose to. She looked up to her scowling instructor's face and felt herself let out a sheepish smile "Sorry?"

"Phone." He demanded with his hand out, she sighed deeply and gave up her phone. This wasn't going to be an easy day.

* * *

"I'm pretty surprised you didn't get in trouble." Erik said as he took a monstrous bite out of his burger. "Erik, it's not like he can give me detention or something!" she said as she took a bite out of her burger. He rolled his eyes "You know what I mean." He mumbled. She just smiled. They had just gotten out of dance class and decided to grab a bite since they were both starving after the long practice.

It wasn't a big fancy restaurant it actually had a weird country-ish look which was strangely appealing to her. In the background they were playing the song 'Speak now' by Taylor Swift, normally she really didn't listen to country music but this song wasn't bothering her.

She watches as Erik took a sip of his coffee and memories started flowing back to her. She really missed her, but she couldn't risk visiting her just yet. She sighed. Erik noticed this and gave her a weird look.

"What's up?" He asked. She shook her head "Huh? Oh nothing just thinking." "What about?" She rolled her eyes. "You are so nosy!" he rolled his eyes playfully but gave her a serious look "I'm serious Tori."

She hated how Erik knew her so well. "Nothing really," she didn't want to tell him what she was really thinking about because she never told him about her love triangle and also that she was a singer and if she was going to tell him she didn't want to now. Because then he would ask why she left and blah blah blah.

"I met this girl when I was running late." She said, he suddenly looked very interested he put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands and said in a high pitched voice "Oh do tell! Was she cute? Tell me all the deeds!"

She laughed "Are you sure you're not gay?" he dropped his hand to the table and glared at her "Don't even joke like that. You know I don't swing that way." He deadpanned.

She shrugged "You never know you did help me pick out my outfit for that banquet thing in college last month… and my makeup." She said in a sing-song voice. He crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked annoyed "I can never joke around you can I _Vega._" He says emphasizing the nickname knowing very well at how much she hated that nickname. Now it was her turn to glare at him, he just smirked and said "But anyways, what's this I hear about this girl now?" he raises an eyebrow.

She stopped burning holes into his face as she replied "Just this really cute girl, she had blue eyes and her name was Hayley." She shrugged. "So did she ask you out? Did you say yes?" asked a slight eager Erik. He always sees his best friend turning down every girl that asked her out and he didn't know why, he asked once if she had a long distance girlfriend or something but she just replied with a simple 'no' and left it at that.

"No she did not ask me out." he gave her a 'are you serious' look. He couldn't believe it, why wouldn't this girl ask her out? Erik knew that his best friend was beautiful and every girl that she has met always asked her out except for him.

She nodded but she didn't seem bothered by it, she didn't care about dating. Normally when she told people that they would stare at her ridiculously and say 'What? But you're twenty-one!' she would just shrug and not respond.

"But I really don't care." He shook his head "No you need a girlfriend. From the time I've known you I've never seen you with a girlfriend!" she rolled her eyes. Erik was a guy version of Cat in so many ways that it was scary! They could have been fraternal twins for all she knew.

"Do you have a sister?" she asked randomly. He raised an eyebrow "And _no_ I do _not_ swing that way don't even think about it!" he chuckled "No I don't have a sister and why?" she shook her head "Oh nothing it's just that you remind me of one of my friends."

"I remind you of as girl? Oh well that's nice?" he says sarcastically. This boy is so defensive! Reminds her of another someone. "Well no… I mean yes? It's just that you could be like her fraternal twin or something!" he just shook his head in fake disappointment.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

Her phone started again. She gave a quick looked at Erik and stood up "I gotta take this. Be right back." He nodded.

She walked out of the restaurant and stood right outside in front of the window where Erik had the perfect view of her.

"Hello?"

"TORI!" Tori winced and pulled the phone away from her ear as the girl on the other line continued screaming.

"Cat, Cat! Relax! What's wrong?" she asked rubbing her now sore ear. "Wrong? More like RIGHT!" Tori made a confused looked. Then Cat started screaming again, Tori rolled her eyes and waited until the girl relaxed again.

"Tori!" she heard her name be called out from behind her. She turned around and saw Hayley walking up to her "Oh hey!" she said waving. "Hey!" she replied smiling back at her.

Erik from the window was witnessing this and was pressed his face against the window wanting to hear what was going on knowing that this was the girl she was talking about by the way she looked at her. People around him gave him weird glances most people thinking he looked retarded.

"Ahh!" Cat screamed from the phone. Hayley stared at the phone weirdly; Tori rolled her eyes and sighed "Don't ask me, she hasn't said anything but 'Ahh! Tori!'" Tori said trying to immediate her friend.

Hayley laughed at her imitation. "I'm so glad I got to see you again. I forgot to ask you if you would like to hang out sometime?" Hayley seemed nervous as she scratched the back of her head. She was about to say something when she heard a loud muffled voice come from inside the restaurant.

"Say YES!" Erik yelled from the inside, girls were already surrounding him and looking at the scene before them all sighing dreamily as they thought how romantic it was.

Tori gave him an 'are you for real' look, Erik nodded rapidly and she turned back to look at the still nervous look on Hayley''s face. She sighed. Should she say yes? She hasn't had a date in like more than three years. Maybe she should, she did have to move on!

She smiled "I'd love to." Hayley grinned "Awesome! Well this is my number, call me?" Tori nodded, she gave her one more smile before walking away, and she noticed that when she was walking she had a certain jump to it.

She shook her head and chuckled. "O my gosh Tori!" Cat says on the other line. Tori realized that Cat was still on the line and said "Are you ready to talk then scream?"

Cat nodded from the other line "Okay! I'm getting married!" Tori's eyes flew open. What! Cat was getting married? To who? She didn't even know Cat was dating anyone! Normally Cat would tell her everything especially when it came to dating! Tori felt her heart race just a tad bit.

"T-to who?" she stuttered kind of scared to know who it was.

"JADE! Ahh!"

Tori felt her heart drop. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling this way, she had moved away for this reason and now all her feelings for Jade were somehow returning. So Jade did move on, well then she should be happy! But why was she sad?

"That's great!" she said in a fake happy voice as she tried her best to hide her disappointment and sadness.

Erik saw her facial expression change and immediately walked outside out of the restaurant forgetting about the hot girls that were still surrounding him.

He didn't know what had happened but he knew he had to comfort his best friend so he walked up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her in a one arm hug.

"I know! I can't believe this! You have to fly over here to help me plan!" Cat said excitedly, jumping on her king sized bed.

"Of course, when?" Tori said trying to prevent a crack from forming in her voice. "Like um, Monday? Please!" Tori nodded "Sure." Cat beamed and plopped down on her bed hugging her stuffed panda bear Jade gave her.

"Yay! See you then! Ahh I'm so excited!" "Cat can you please keep it down!" Tori heard a more nice voice say in the background. "Sorry Jade!" Cat replied.

Tori eyes went wide again. That was Jade? Jade's voice has changed so much! She sounds so more nice now, so different. She wondered if Jade looked any different.

She felt her heart speed up when she heard Jade's voice, her heart felt like it would explode! Erik saw her mood change and stared confusedly at her but didn't let her go. He was going to be asking her _many_ questions later, you can bet on that!

"Um Cat? I'll call you later, okay?" "Okay Tori!" Cat said before hanging up.

Tori stared at her phone dumbstruck as she felt her eyes start to sting. She didn't know why she was about to cry. This is what she wanted, she should be happy that Jade is marrying Cat, she should be ecstatic! But she wasn't, all she did was look up at Erik and Erik pulled her in for a big comforting hug as she lets her tears slowly fall down.

* * *

**Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it was rushed and maybe confusing but I'll definitely be explaining more about her life in the next few chapters. But I hope you guys liked it anyways… PLEASE review! And tell me what you guys think about it! I love you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Tori had ignored Erik the whole walk to her apartment as he continued to drown her with questions after questions. She had sent him many glares, but he continued to press on as if they never existed.

Now she was in her bedroom; laying on her bed with her pear laptop on her lap as she surfed the web looking for cheap airline tickets to Los Angeles, California. Erik was at the foot of the bed seeming extensively annoyed by the girl's lack of responses.

"Please just answer atleast one question!" he cried; throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation as he slumped down on her bed looking up at the ceiling feeling agitated not knowing what was going on with his friend.

She growled in annoyance; she had been happy when he had stop talking a few minutes ago, but came right back to talking. She rolled her eyes "What?" she questioned him eyes still on her laptop as she typed rapidly on Google search.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" he let out quickly turning to look at her annoyed figure. She sighed "Cat, she is a friend of mine." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

She really didn't feel like explaining everything that was happening because she herself didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Cat was getting married to Jade and apparently she wasn't feeling too thrilled about that.

"A friend?" she nodded indifferently. "Then why were you so upset?" she slumped her shoulders and sighed in thought. She didn't know why. She hated not knowing, especially when it was about her.

She didn't want to answer that question; she really didn't feel like saying anything concerning that. But because Erik was so persistent he pressed on again. To his question she just shrugged irritated.

"I really don't know, Erik." She mumbled exasperated. "Tori, there has to be a reason." He says looking back up to her purple colored ceiling. She didn't reply to that as she finally found an airline cheap enough for last minute. The room fell silent with only the sounds of the keyboard being pressed with just a tad more force than usual.

"How do you feel about going to California with me?" she asked all of a sudden breaking the strange painfully quiet tension. If she was going back to California she wasn't going alone. She knew she was independent everyone knew that, but this was something that she didn't want to face alone.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice as he gave her a confused look. "California?" he asked with much question in his deep voice. What was this girl planning? He thought as he continued to stare at her waiting to find out more.

"Yes, California." She replies taking her eyes off him as she started to type in the information required for the tickets.

He shrugged "Sure, I guess. I mean we do have a two weeks break so why not. But you have to tell me why." She made a noncommittal sound as she looked up to her ceiling then back at him.

"Well because I have to help my friend prepare for her wedding and I don't want to go alone." she quickly stated. He nodded but didn't seem fully convinced. She was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was.

"Huh, okay. So this friend was the one you were talking to on the phone, right?" she nodded. _Okay_, he thought. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"So why were you crying?" she narrowed her eyes in realization in what he was doing. He was this close from finding everything out before she fully figured it out herself.

"Um, I was uh happy?" she stuttered, not well at all at telling lies. She inwardly winced at how stupid that sounded. "Really Tori?" he said giving her a 'Come on, seriously?' look. "Because last time I checked, you never cry unless something is hurting you really bad."

She hated how he was right on point. It agitated her how well he knew her; he could read her like an open book; at times like these she always wondered if he was psychic, or a mind reader. "Okay Erik, you're right, but I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" she said loosing her patience.

He understood this and didn't press forward and changed the subject to something hopefully a little lighter; that would ease the tension in the room.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Um, Monday." She said aloofly. His eyes widen "You do realize that tomorrow is Monday, right?" she looked at him as if he was joking around, but then turned to look at her calendar and gasped. He was right! Tomorrow is Monday! She had to start packing.

She looked at her friend with wide eyes as she set her laptop down and clumsily walked to her closet. Erik watching her lazily stood up from his comfortable position on the bed "I'm going to go pack and I'll be back." She sent him a quick smile and nodded. "Okay, um I not sure how long we're staying, but just pack enough for like two weeks."

He saluted and walked out.

She looked at her mess in her mini closet; she sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead. She did not feel like packing. She always hated when she had to pack to go somewhere it was never her thing. She always questioned how her mom could enjoy it so much; it was so much work, first you have to like tear apart your closet just to find the clothes and accessories you want to bring, and then fold everything back up, and folding was exhausting.

She stepped away from her closet as she started her search for her purple suitcase; it was like her lucky suitcase and she had to find it. She looked all around her apartment; even in the kitchen closet, which meant she was getting desperate.

She was about to looked in her small storage room which was filled with boxes she was too lazy to open when she heard her phone ring to life.

_Great now where's my phone! _She thought already feeling like a maniac loosing everything and now trying to find it.

She trotted into her living room and heard her phone ringing somewhere between the couch cushions. _How the heck did that get there?_

She dove for the phone quickly knowing that the phone was going to stop ringing any moment now. She quickly picked it up and during her diving she accidentally bumped her bare foot on the leg of the coffee table .She picked up. "Ow! Hello?" she winced and groaned softly as she started feeling the pain. "Tori! What's up? I heard the good news!" her friend said happily on the other line.

"What news?" She asked getting up and limping slightly to her bedroom where she will encounter her next giant…. Packing! She set her phone on her bed and put it on speaker so she could continue packing.

"You're coming back!" he shrieked with excitement. Tori smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah I'm so excited!" Tori said with fake enthusiasm. She really didn't want to go back after the news she heard today. Truly, she hadn't plan on ever going back.

And if she did it was for a quick stop not some long visit where she had to live the past again; face her reality. She was normally the kind that would try to avoid if she had a problem; she normally wasn't good with encountering them and of course it made it twice as hard when she had to encounter her _feelings_. Yup that was something she wasn't good with.

But thanks to Cat now getting married and since she and her were 'best friends' she had to go.

Andre not noticing his friend's fake excitement giggled. "So how's life over there? I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

Tori rolled her eyes as she laid out some outfits on her bed picking the ones she liked most. Most of them being sets of different kind of shorts and tank tops, a couple of jeans, and her boots. "Andre you spoke to me like two days ago." Toril deadpanned as she smiled at a cute black and white tank top she had found in her drawer.

"It still feels like ages! So any cute girls in your life?" Andre pressed as he plopped on his couch with a bowl of popcorn and with his girlfriend next to him.

"Jees, that's all you and Cat like to talk about. And yeah, but nothing serious." Andre laughed and responded "What do you mean 'not serious'?"

Tori rolled her eyes finally glad on some outfits and took out her suitcase that she found under her bed; surprisingly. "I just met her today, she gave me her number, but I don't know." She shrugged.

She had only said yes because Erik told her to. Most likely if he wasn't there to interrupt she would have turned her down. She didn't even feel like calling her really, but she might just to tell her she was leaving for a couple of weeks; in case she was to look for her.

"Oh, by the way Lacey says hey!" Andre said pressing 'speaker' on her phone. "Hey Lacey what up?" Tori shouted through the phone hoping Lacey heard.

Lacey chuckled "Nothing much" she shouted back laughing at her corniness. Ah, how much she had missed them. She snorted Lacey was such a goofball; a goofball filled with nothing but corniness. "We miss you, Tor." Lacey said seriously.

"I miss you guys too! So what are you guys doing?" she asked looking under her bed for her purple converse that she knew was somewhere.

"Nothing just hanging out with Andre over at his place!" she said while stuffing a whole bunch of popcorn in her mouth. Before Tori had left three years ago she had spoken to Andre about how she was leaving to go to a college and obviously couldn't be part of his band anymore. She didn't tell him where she was moving to she just kept it simple because she didn't want them looking for her. Andre said he would tell the others in the band that the band was finished and leave it at that.

She smiled sadly; sometimes she wished she didn't have to grow up. Life was so much easier that way. Not having a care in the world just writing music, waking up at 12:00 in the afternoon on weekends and summer vacations, sleeping over your best friends' house; when nothing else mattered.

She wished she had a time machine so she could relive though's days, before everything got out of hand, before all the drama between the three of them began.

"That's awesome! Well I love to stay and chat some more but Erik is here so I gotta go." She said as Erik entered her bedroom lugging a navy blue suitcase with him and a laptop case in his other hand. He sat his stuff by the door and threw himself on her comfortable warm bed. She shot him a playful glare and he stuck his tongue at her.

She giggled at his childishness, she picked her phone up from her bed and took it off speaker.

"Ooh, who's Erik? Huh missy?" Tori rolled her eyes. Everytime she mentioned a guy's or girl's name they would think that she was dating the guy or girl. "Nunya business!" "Tori!" Lacey whined causing the rest on the other line to snicker "Bye guys! Love you!" she shouted quickly before hanging up and tossing her phone on the bed.

"Who was that?" asked Erik with an amused smile plastered on his handsome face. "The people you're going to meet tomorrow." She pointed out.

He laughed coolly "Great." She threw a blouse at him "Come on, help me pack!" he stood up and held his hands up "Fine, but I'm not going to help pack your 'delicates'." His said with a shudder.

She pouted "Aw, but that's what I needed help with!" she said in a high pitched girly voice; picking up one of her black lacy bras and pushing it towards his face. He jumped and back away like ten feet from her "Tori, keep that away!"

She just loved to tease him. She smirked and wiggled the bra in her hand "Come here Ricky! Ms. Bra wants to play with you!" she sang, creeping closer to him "Keep that away! No Tori!" he screamed as he started running away from her, he ran passed her kitchen and through the living room looking everywhere to escapes from the clutches of Tori and her Ms. Bra friend.

"Come here!" she yelled playfully as she tackled him sending him to the ground. He made an "Oomph!" sound followed by a heavy thud that they were sure they were going to get some serious complaints from the old cranky lady who lives two stories down.

He landed hard on his back and Tori took the opportunity to sit on his toned stomach and wiggle the bra in front of his face. He whacked it away from him "Tori. Get. That. Thing. Away. From. Me!" he gritted out, breathing heavily from the heavy land.

She just laughed at the playful fear glistening in his eyes as she put a hand on his chest "You are too easy!" and she pushed herself up and ran back into her room with newfound energy "Come on Erik! Ms. Bra is taking a break, you're safe now!" she called out.

He laughed; shaking his head at their childish behavior and sorely got up from the floor and walked back into her room. He saw her zipping her suitcase up with a bright child-like smile. He was glad that he got her to smile again, but that still didn't take his mind away from finding out more about her little situation.

* * *

_It had been a year after she left and Jade hadn't stopped her search. Jade was looking for the girl who still had her heart. Jade had asked all around, but no one could tell her where she was, it was like she just disappeared._

_Jade wasn't the kind to give up, but it had been a year; a year searching and looking, but she just couldn't find her or any information about her. Jade missed her, her heart yearned for her, but she left and Jade never new why._

_Jade remembered watching Cat cry for her best friend, she missed her and she wished she hadn't left. She didn't know where she was and she wasn't sure why she left when she could have gone to a college in California. She was confused; she didn't get a call from her best friend until six months after her departure._

_Tori's excuse had been that she was still settling herself down; she had said "You know, a new place, new people, it takes time." But you had to read between the lines to understand what she was confused and lost. Why did she leave? She had said that she loves her, but why did she go? Were the questions that always seemed to haunt Jade's mind that year. During that year Jade and Cat would always talk to each other both feeling the pain of missing their best friend. And after time Jade figured she had to move on it had been a year and a half and there was no sign of her coming back. So she had to move on. And the only way of moving on for her was finding another one, but she knew that there was never going to be one like her, she was unique, one of a kind. So if she couldn't have her she would settle for the closest thing; her best friend. Remembering what Tori had told her awhile ago that her best friend loves her, she went to investigate. And what she had been told was true so she asked her out. Cat was overjoyed, ecstatic; thinking that finally Jade realized that she loved her and that she was not in love with Tori, but in all truth it had been the complete opposite, Jade still loved her she was only trying to get over her._

_So they went out on a few dates; to Jade they were like any other dates nothing special, she wouldn't have said they were in a relationship or anything serious. It was just a few dates to see how it would work out._

_And as time went by two months then three months of them just going on dates and hanging out she thought it was time to officially ask her to be her girlfriend and without a second thought she quickly accepted._

_Jade remembered Andre and Lacey being joyful for the new couple and she remembered Lacey telling her that she made the right decision in moving on. Jade had just nodded simply with a fixed smile decorating her face. Lacey and Andre knew how hard it had been for Jade to move on; Andre and Lacey knew that Jade loved Tori._

_Andre had been right by her side the night Tori told Jade she was leaving. Andre felt Jade grieve in pain and heard her scream and groan in frustration and confusion. Andre was there for her; encouraging her, motivating her in finding that new someone and he was glad that Jade found that in Cat._

_Cat was so happy that she finally had the chance with Jade, from the moment she asked her out on the date she was sure Jade was the one for her. She was like a lovesick puppy, a teenage girl meeting the girl of her dreams; she was in cloud nine when she was around Jade._

_Cat remembered how she first fell for Jade; it was the night Beck moved away a few years prior. She had been broken, she truly loved Beck and everything seemed to fall into place; their relationship had been stronger than ever._

_But that had been before she found out that Beck was moving because his father was being transferred to work in another state. They both cried together because they both new long-distance relationships always failed in the end; never lasted._

_So they bid their goodbyes and Jade, since the rest of the crew was off in their summer vacations with their families, Jade had been there to be a shoulder to cry on. Jade had listen to her as she spoke heartbrokenly; her voice cracking as she tried to restrain more tears._

_She remembered Jade being there the whole night until her shaky and heavy breathing turn into soft, calm breaths. She had fallen asleep on Jade's shoulder as she rubbed her back, and that was when she saw her in a new light._

_In her eyes Jade was no longer the scary friend that was always yelling to much at her; that night her view of Jade changed into something more; more deep. She then knew that she had fallen for Jade. When everyone else thought that Cat was the one for Jade, Jade's mind was far, far from even thinking about that. Jade knew that in her heart she couldn't ask Cat to marry her if she wasn't fully into the relationship. Jade felt guilty; Cat was one-hundred percent in love with her, she would love to be with Jade for the rest of her life, and Jade, well she didn't know. Jade had always known when she had first asked Cat out that it was a substitution. Jade hated herself for that; Cat was an amazing girl, but just not for her. But as another year flew by Jade's thoughts had changed; they were still together and it didn't seem like they were going to break-up any time soon. Jade wouldn't say that she was totally in love with Cat, but she cared deeply for her._

_Cat was the pushy kind, they had dated for two years and she wanted to be more. Every now and then she would always pop the subject up and Jade would always shrug it off._

_Cat would pout but move on to a different subject. Then came four months that the subject would never show up until they were laying on her bed one night with popcorn in a bowl on Jade's lap as they watched (more like she watched with Jade complaining at every commercial break) 'Say yes to the dress' she was daydreaming about how it would be like if she was the one getting married and she was picking out her wedding dress._

_Her dress would have been an ivory silk satin faced organza a-line bridal gown, strapless embroidered bodice with crystals and hand-cut silk organza, Chiffon and Carmeuse, natural waist accented with Platinum moiré ribbon; bias cut asymmetrical ruffle skirt, chapel train. She would have Jade dressed in a black dress with an ivory colored silk design to match her dress. So as expected she asked again. "Jade?" Jade grumbled in response half asleep already. "When are you going to ask me to marry you? Are you ever?" she asked bringing in the slight fake hurt tone in her voice; to see if Jade would buy it._

_At her question Jade's eyes snapped opened. Jade hadn't thought of asking her; well she thought of it about four months ago when Cat had asked her then; and just like then she didn't have a response for that._

_Jade had detected her hurt voice and didn't want to upset her, but she didn't know what to say. This was a big step and she must have understood that if she really wanted to marry Jade. Maybe it was time to take their relationship to the next level she had thought._

_Cat was watching Jade's facial expressions change as she was in deep thought. Cat would admire how Jade's left eyebrow would lift up just slightly when she was in deep thought and when her upper lip would twitch a few times was when Jade was getting close to an answer or decision._

"_I-, do you really want to get married?" Jade had asked not knowing how to say this. Cat had nodded excitedly with her eyes sparkling with joy as she knew what was to come out of Jade's lips next._

"_Okay, um I-" this was Jade last chance to turn back after this there would be no more chances. Jade looked into her eyes and saw only pure excitement and eagerness. Jade didn't want to disappoint her. Maybe this was what love was; maybe she doesn't feel it at the moment, but if she gives this a chance maybe she will learn to truly love her._

"_Cat, will you marry me?" the words Cat had been dreaming of hearing for the past months finally escaped Jade's soft lips and she couldn't say anything else as she quickly tackled Jade in a hug and repeating "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Jade laughed as Cat clung to her tightly and she returned the hug, by wrapping her arms around her back. Cat thought her life was now complete, but Jade on the other hand knew her heart wasn't._

* * *

Ah chapter three! So thank you for some of the reviews. I love you guys and please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was five thirty in the morning when her alarm goes off as well as her alarm on her phone. She had set two alarms last night because she knows how much of a deep sleeper she is. She bolts up into a sitting position, immediately cursing to herself when she feels her head pounding loudly in her ears.

She turns to her clock and brutally hits it off with a loud 'BANG' unintentionally waking up her friend that was currently sleeping on the floor, his body tangled up in a thick blue navy blanket.

Last night he had been complaining that she had the air conditioner like she lived in Alaska; she had replied with a simple shrug and had thrown him the same heavy blanket at his face pushing him to the ground by the impact.

She looks down at her friend while he protests about it being too early to wake up. Saying "The freaking sun is not even up yet! It should be illegal to wake up this early!" she nods her head in agreement as she rubs her weary, tired, eyes.

She stifles a yawn as she stiffly stands up from the comfort of her bed and warm, soft, blankets.

Her friend just lays back down with a huff as he closes his eyes sleep almost taking over him. His friend notices this and throws a pillow at his direction hitting him square on his face.

She walks up to him when he doesn't even move a centimeter; she squats down to his level and shouts in his ear with all her might "WAKE UP!" he screams from the scare and springs up in less than a second; clutching his heart as he huffed and puffed, eyes wide. He glares at her and pushes a pillow at her face.

"Tori, seriously! It's too early!" he shouts as he runs his hand through his messing dark hair. She laughs half heartedly as she gets up and walks her way into the bathroom.

With a loud shut from the door she turns and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She looks like mess; her hair was sticking out in different directions even if she had put it in a loose braid last night it still managed to turn for the worst.

Her eyes are bloodshot red with dark bags under them. That would be from the lack of sleep she received last night. Almost all night she couldn't manage to fall asleep; she would twist and turn under her blankets and groan softly from the annoyance and tiredness she was feeling. She would feel cold for a moment then feel like she was in the hottest climates of the world! And she can't explain why.

She closes her eyes and with a sigh she turns the faucet on and splashes icy cold water on her face waking her fully up. She finishes her regular routine in the bathroom making sure to put some concealer under her weary eyes and light make up almost natural looking, and walks out.

She heads to her closet and picks something out. Nothing special. She makes sure all her luggage and items are ready and that nothing is missing. She snaps her fingers almost forgetting her most important and special possession. She walks to her closet and pulls out her guitar that was in her guitar case. She smiles to herself and with one final look at her now clean room she shuts the door behind her and walks outside where she meets Erik starting up his car.

"Yes, yes we should be arriving around one-ish! Yes, we'll be careful!" Erik grumbles through his phone. He was talking to his mother who had called him three times around six a.m. and he was just _now _returning her call.

Tori is sitting next to him stifling many chuckles and giggles at how over-protective his mom is. It is almost time for their plane to be arriving and she is waiting anxiously. Before Erik got on the phone with his mother she had been talking his ear off. She kept on speaking rapidly about the most random things while shaking her left leg in anticipation which meant she was nervous. Okay, she is beyond nervous and thought of backing out and just telling Cat that she couldn't make it. But then she had been reminded that her friend Erik here would ask her billions of questions just like he did yesterday and she really wants to keep _both _of her ears. "Okay, okay, bye mom!" with that he quickly hangs up and slouches back on his seat with an annoyed huff. "Dude, your mom is way too over-protective." Tori snickers next to him. He shoots her a glare "You have no freaking idea."

They fasten their seat belts as the plane starts getting ready for take off. Tori reaches down to her purse and pulls out a pack of gum. She stuffs a watermelon flavored gum in her mouth and offers one to Erik.

"You're going to need this." He generously takes it as he too stuffs it in his mouth as he starts to feel the pressure of the plane start to take off. Stella looks out the window which she is sitting next to (she had 'convinced' Erik on letting her sit there) and sighs as she begins to see New York become smaller, and smaller with each passing second they flew higher.

She loves looking down at the water where she could see the light of the sun reflect the waves. Whenever she couldn't sleep she would get up really early and look out her window watching the sun rise slowly behind the waters. Watching the glassy water how it sparkles against the brilliant shine of the sun.

Watching this would always relax her in ways she couldn't explain, but unfortunately for her it isn't working well today.

She has been nervous and restless all morning; her heart is pounding loudly in her ears, she feels her legs grow numb and weak, she feels dizzy, and she couldn't explain why.

She never is this nervous, in fact she barely _ever _gets nervous, so this is something completely new to her and she doesn't like it. She starts drumming her fingers against the window to an old song she used to sing to a lot after that night.

It was probably the best night ever before she left three years ago.

* * *

_It was senior prom night and everyone who was a senior in Hollywood Arts was going; everyone but Jade. "Jade, you __**have **__to go!" cried Cat; they were sitting crisscrossed on Cat's bed while Cat's brother was on the floor playing with Cat's Maltese puppy that Beck had bought her for their anniversary._

_"Cat, I told already I'm not going!" hissed Jade. She didn't get the point of going to prom; to her it was just like any other dance, she didn't see the importance in it._

_"But why not?" Cat whined shaking her shoulder._

_Jade rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner as she pretended to be examining her nails. "I really need to cut my nails." Jade mumbled purposely ignoring Cat''s desperate question._

_"Jade! Stop avoiding my dang question!" shrieked Cat gaining the attention from her small puppy as it started barking loudly. Jade covered her ears and sent a glare towards Cat as in telling her to shut him up. Cat annoyed; ignored Jade's request and said:_

_"You know what? You're going to prom tonight even if I have to drag you by the __**ear**__!"_

_Cat stood up and grabbed Jade's arm pulling her into her walking closet. "Cat! Let me go! __**OW**__!" Jade hissed and then groaned as she tried her hardest to get out of the petite girl's grasp._

_"No! You are going to prom and that's final!" Cat bossed as she shut the door to her closet. "Last time I checked you weren't my mother!" Cat rolls her eyes and throws a dress at Jade and says "You're wearing this."_

_Jade held the dress up "Um I don't do pink. And you know about my hate pink policy!" Jade shrieked giving a look at Cat that could be only identified as disgust with a mixture of disappointment that her __**best friend**__ by now hadn't gotten that she HATES with a capital 'H', __**huge **__emphasis, HATES pink!_

_"Well tonight your wearing that dress and I don't care about your damn policy!" she said with finality in her voice as she told Jade to try on that dress because they had only two hours to make her look absolutely gorgeous! And Cat secretly hoped that Jade will maybe attract the attention of some hot girls tonight._

_Jade had sneered at her, but agreed when Cat threatened to break her most valuable scissors she gave her. You could never make her do anything she didn't want to do, but if you told her you were going to destroy her 'Baby' she would either have you hung or reluctantly agree. And in this case Cat ended up in luck._

_Jade examined her dress and sighed. "How the hell did she drag me into this?" she felt like ripping the dress in teeny tiny shreds and then burning them in her fireplace, but instead took off her outer clothes and put on the black colored dress on; her facial expression showed as if she was being tortured by a medieval dragon or something dangerously diabolical._

_Two hours later Jade was dressed in a sweetheart short black prom dress because she cut the pink dress. It went a few inches above her knees the dress puffed out a little and hugged her waist perfectly, she wore gold three inch strappy heels and her hair was let loose with soft loose curls._

_Her make up consisted of light pink blush and smoky dark eye shadow and mascara, with pink lip gloss._

_To anyone's eyes she looked absolutely stunningly gorgeous._

_"Oh my gosh Jade, you look absolutely gorgeous!" cried Cat from behind, hands clasped to her heart as she examined her best friend up and down._

"_No i don't" Jade said._

_"Shut up, you look amazing! Now come on the guys and Tori are waiting downstairs."_

_Jade's eyes widen. There was no why in hell were Tori going to see her dressed like this! She would rather die then go face her right now or at ALL in this attire._

_"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm going out there!" Jade yelled backing up and making a run towards Cat's bathroom almost succeeded with locking it before Cat with her unfortunate strength busted it open and grabbed Jade's arm dragging her near the steps._

_"No! No! Cat... Let. Me. GO!" Jade yelled struggling to get back into the safety of Cat's room to maybe to hide under the bed or something or really anything to escape this terrible predicament._

_Tori from down stairs heard the commotion and knew that Jade was coming down, so she cleared her throat winning the attention from the guys who were chitchatted amongst themselves._

_She stood in the middle of the living room with her hands clasped behind her back "Now presenting the beautiful and talented Jade!" Tori shouted out, immediately all eyes were by the stairs where Jade and Cat were walking down from; Cat with an impeccable grip on Jade's arm in case she felt like making a run for it... again._

_The whole room went dead silent besides the gasps that had escaped from the three stunned guys' lips. This one was beyond shocked and amazed at how beautiful she looked._

_She looked absolutely gorgeous; of course Tori always thinks that she looks gorgeous even in a bed hair and sweats but tonight... Wow... She took Tori's breath away._

_Jade walked to Tori with a small blush on her face because she knew what she was thinking about; like seriously come on it wasn't that hard Tori was gaping at her with wide eyes. "You look beautiful." Tori whispered to her._

_Her blush grew all the more as Jade punched her arm "You don't look half bad yourself, Tori." She replied coolly as a cover up for how she was feeling at the moment._

_And damn was that no lie; Tori looked amazing in her purple dress and not a lot of make up. Tori laughed in gratitude as the crew made their way to the limo Beck had managed to get his dad to rent._

_Jade was bored out of her mind! Cat decided to ditch her twenty minutes into this thing when they heard a slow 'sweet romantic' song start to play. They had grabbed her boyfriend's arms tugging him to the dance floor._

_She __**knew **__she wasn't going to enjoy this one bit! She had told Cat that, but of course she hadn't listen saying that it's going to be 'great the best night of your life!' Oh yeah she was so on point! Definitely the best night of her life! Ha!_

_She was alone sitting at a table drumming her fingers on the table mindlessly. Tori had been sitting here earlier to 'keep her company', but she knew she was just trying to find a way to ask her to dance. It was pretty easy to guess, Tori was stuttering a lot and seemed to be deep in thought and couldn't take her eyes off Jade._

_Normally that would bother her when someone would stare at her like that, but for some reason with Tori it was actually really satisfying._

_But anyways, Tori had been sitting here with her until a girl came up to Tori and asked her to dance with her. She seemed really nervous as she kept on stuttering and almost lost all her courage, but Tori being the sweetest girl just gave her a genuine smile and agreed to the offer._

_Jade groaned and landed her head on the table in complete boredom. She thought of taking up on the offer of some of the girls that had been taken by her and asked her to dance just to pass the time, but decided against it when she realized they were all douches._

_It seemed like an eternity as she sat down bored out of her mind; she decides to go grab some punch to pass the time. She stands up almost falling in the process thanks to the stupid heels Cat made her where._

_She slowly walks to the punch table; wincing at the pain stinging her feet. "Stupid heels!" she mutters as she reaches the table and looks down at the punch bowl. Alright that does not look sanitary._

_What is that? The punch, if you can even call it that, looked pretty lumpy and just plain disgusting. Jees she couldn't even get a lousy cup of punch. She leans against the table with an unreadable look on her face._

_"Having a good time?" someone asks behind her, startling her. She rolls her eyes and turns to face the person "As if. Proms are stupid." she says bluntly. Tori stands in front of her with a smile "Why? Is Jade West mad that no one's asked her to dance?"_

_Jade smirks "I'll have you know __**many **__of girls asked me to dance, but they are all retarded girls." She sighs again as she sees from the corner of her eye her friends sitting back down in their designated table laughing at Andre because of something he said wrong._

_"Huh, well are you sure all of them are?" Tori asks. She looks thoughtful for a moment before looking at Tori with a straight face "Yup, I'm pretty sure." Tori chuckles and grabs her arm._

_"Okay, do you want to dance with me? Or will you turn me down because I'm an idiot?" Tori asks with such confidence that Jade was surprised. Wow who'd thought Tori had it in her?_

_"Depends, are you a good dancer?" Tori shrugs "You tell me." Tori replies hears the music and notices that it wasn't slow or super fast so she was safe. She gives her a slight smirk as she takes Tori's hand._

_"Okay Vega, show me what you got!" she says as she pulls Tori over to the dance floor, Tori chuckles at Jade's enthusiasm while she feels like her heart was soaring through the clouds. The girl she loves is going to dance with her! How could she not feel this way?_

_Jade grins up at her as she places her arms firmly on Tori's waist as Tori snakes her hands on her shoulders. Tori herself was shocked. Did Tori really just ask her to dance with her without even stuttering once? Whoa._

_**I don't know what to do here, can't get my eyes of you dear**_

_**Everything you do is amazing, and I'm just saying**_

_**You're so beautiful in every way**_

_**Could you please just stay?**_

_Wow isn't this ironic? Tori thought. It was exactly how Tori felt about her. Tori twirls her around to the tempo of the music and brings Jade back to her. Tori's heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was afraid that Jade could hear it._

_**I'm just saying what is real and I'm just saying how I feel**_

_**When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?**_

_**I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you**_

_**you take my breathe away**_

_**Walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me, **_

_**and when they drop the beat**_

_**dance with me**_

_Jade could feel her cheeks get hot as she listens to the lyrics of the song. This song was way too alike to them, it was kind of scary. She shakes it off saying to herself that it is a mere coincidence and continues to dance with Tori giving her smiles here and there._

_**I get nervous when I'm talking to you, but on the dance floor**_

_**You know I can come through**_

_**I know I can lay it down listen to the sound**_

_**Baby let your body hit the ground, let your body hit the ground**_

_"Huh, not bad Vega." She states as she pulls Tori up from dipping her. "Why thank you, West." Tori laughs. It's amazing how Tori's eyes sparkle when she laughs and God that smile-__**Wait**__ stop thinking that! Jade tells herself shaking the thoughts quickly away._

_Tori is your friend; you don't daydream about your friend! While she was thinking this Tori was thinking to herself as well. Stop daydreaming about her! She told you she doesn't feel the same multiple of times!_

_Tori rolls her eyes and tries to stay focused on one thing, and that's dancing with her. They start moving around the dance floor with a certain flare that catches most of the teens' attention as they start gathering around them watching dance._

_"Well this isn't embarrassing at all." Jade says looking at the crowd then back at Tori with a devious smile. They wanted a show? Okay. Tori understood her smile and they started doing simple moves, but they made it looked as if they were professionals. People start cheering._

_**Well I've danced before with other girls, but not like this**_

_**I've moved to the rhythm a thousand timesbut not like this**_

_**This is the differenceyou're the one I'm missing**_

_**Just give me a try**_

_**I'll show you why...**_

_They grin to each other as they dance a few more different steps before Jade twirls her once again and brings her close to her wrapping her arms securely around Tori's waist._

_The crowd starts clapping to the beat as some grab a partner and start dancing as well._

_"When I'm with you I'm on top of the world could you be my girl." Tori sang playfully at her, but even if she was kidding around she knew she meant it._

_"Why Tori I'm flattered!" she says in mock fashion as she grins up at Tori and she starts chuckling. They're quiet for a few moments until she feels she should say something and blurts out the most random thing. "Can penguins dance?"_

_Tori gives a look that says 'What? Are you okay' but her reply was: "Of course they can! Haven't you seen happy feet?" she starts laughing at Tori's reply. She has no idea why she brought that topic up, but they then start debating if they truly can dance are not._

_The whole night they basically stayed on the dance floor dancing and laughing to whatever song would pop up and they didn't care, and she had seemed to forget that her feet were once killing her. She really could care less as her and Tori probably looked pretty retarded making up their own dance moves._

_And then just about all the seniors by looking at how much fun they were having all joined in and had a few dance-offs. It was actually pretty hilarious watching Beck and Andre take it on and dance against each other. They were both surprisingly great dancers._

_Jade and Tori were dancing to a hip hop song with random moves in it when someone walked up to them with a camera in hand "Can I take your picture for the yearbook?" he had asked timidly._

_Jade grinned and nodded, she wrapped one arm around Tori's waist and Tori threw her arm over Jade's shoulder, they both looked at the camera with an overly happy grin. Tori had asked for a copy of the picture and once she received it she thought it was the best picture they had ever taken together._

* * *

Tori frowns at the memory. It was an amazing night, she remembers that picture. In fact she still has it whenever she can't stop thinking about Jade and has to desperately see her face again.

That had been the last picture they both had taken together before she had left about four months later. Huh, she remembers back then how she thought her and Jade would never be apart. They used to be stuck like glue; they had been the best of friends.

It's amazing how life can change in a blink of an eye; how your world can twist in such a way… that it was… she just couldn't explain. She closes her eyes as the memory of Jade floods in.

Gosh she is such an idiot! She made the worst mistake of her life! She knew she was going regret it one day, but some part of her wished she wouldn't. So she wouldn't have to feel exactly like she did now.

Thanks to her stupidity she lost her, she could of probably had her now; in her arms. What had been going through her mind then? She feels tears of frustration waiting to bust out, but she didn't let them.

It was time to move on, as in forget about Jade. Jade was getting married, that's it she made a decision, it turned for the worst and now it's too late. So she might as well forget. She was going to California; plan this wedding with Cat and leave. She wasn't going to dwell on the feelings. She wouldn't let herself; she couldn't.

There was no point in dwelling if she was the only one who felt them… right? Nope, absolutely no point. She runs her fingers through her hair and says "I can do this." She repeats it over and over. Her eyes feel heavy as she waits for sleep to take over.

* * *

"Tori. Tori! Wake up!" Erik voice filled the plane as he shook his best friend trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. "Tori." He tries again, but still nothing. O my gosh, she needs to wake up!

"TORI!" he screams in her ear. Her eyes open quickly but she closes them just as fast has the light from the window seeps in. "No, it burns." She mumbled covering her eyes with her right hand.

"Tori we are here. Time to wake up!" at those words she seems to have come back to reality as she sits up right and rubs her eyes. "Where are we?" he rolls his eyes. Did she really forget? Jeez. "In California." He says slowly.

"Ooh. Right." she grumbles, she truly had hoped that it was all just a dream that she really was in her room right now sleeping in the comfort of her bed. She stands up slowly stretching her arms up into the air.

Well time for some reality.

Cat was waiting in the airport anxiously. Any moment her best friend would be coming down from the escalators and she will attack her with the biggest hug in the world. Cat was feeling really giddy inside she kept on bouncing on her toes.

"Any moment now…" she mumbles to herself watching the escalators like a cat watches a dove pick through the grass to see if she sees a familiar face. She grasps Jade's hand with such strength that it makes her hiss.

"Cat, relax!" Jade says releasing herself from Cat's grip shaking off her hand. Sure Jade too was anxious, but for different reasons.

Cat turns silent while trying to fight back the urge to jump again. Jade was ready to let out a sigh of relief before she hears her shriek in excitement which makes her jump from surprise.

Cat rushes up to the escalators as she sees Tori take her last step until she is on solid ground. Cat, as she said she would, tackles her in a bear hug and Tori hugs back with same enthusiasm. Jade crosses her arms across her chest as she stays behind the scenes watching the exchange between the two friends.

Jade sees her smile when they pull away and her heart clenches, that smile could have been for her. But it wasn't, it would never be. Why would it be? They haven't spoken in years after that night; Jade was left confused and heartbroken so why would she have bothered to call her. Tori must have not wanted her to. She left, but she told her she loved her, then why did she leave?

Jade hated at how much she thought about her, she hated how she left without much of an explanation as to why, she hated that she told her she loved her when she must have not meant it. Jade hated so much of the things Tori did to her and made her feel that night, but she just couldn't come to hate her.

"I've missed you so much!" Cat says after releasing her friend out of a death grip. Tori sighs with a smile "Yeah me too." Tori notices that Erik isn't next to her "Hey where's-" "Tori!" Erik shouts behind her. She jumps a little and turns to face him "Oh there you are Erik!"

Cat's eyes spark with excitement "Ooh so this is Erik?" Erik and Tori give each other a weird look then they look back at Cat "Why do you say it like that?" she asks setting her luggage down still looking at her friend with skeptical look. Cat shrugs "Well he was the one you mentioned yesterday, right?"

Tori realizes what she meant and nods then shakes her head "Oh, oh god no! Erik and I are just friends." She clarifies trying her best to be clear enough, because she knew Cat and she knew that she loved matching people up and she definitely didn't want to get matched up with Erik, he is like her brother and Erik feels the same. Erik nods in agreement as he lets out a hand to Cat. She smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Caterina, but my friends call me Cat." he returns the polite smile "Hello, I'm Erik, but everyone calls me Erik." She giggles at his statement and turns back to Tori.

"Tori!" she says excitedly. "Cat!" Tori mimics back. Erik chimes in "Erik!" they look at him weirdly "What? Someone had to say it!" Tori chuckles at her friend's goofiness while Cat giggles once again. Wow, she sure is a bubbly person, thinks Erik with a grin. Tori sees that weird grin on his face and shoves him playfully.

He glares at her and shoves her back.

Cat sees the little interaction and smiles once again, she couldn't do anything but smile at the moment, she was just too happy. Her smile turns into a small frown as she looks around to where she was standing before. Where was Jade?

"Where's Jade?" she voices her thought looking once more around the place. Tori seems to choke on her own saliva "Wait Jade's here?" she squeaked out. Erik eyed her strangely. Wait she never squeaks. What's wrong? He thinks.

Cat didn't seem to notice her squeak as she replies beaming "Of course!" Tori feels her heart accelerate and her palms start becoming sweaty. _What is wrong with me?_ Why is she suddenly feeling this way? She was bound to see Jade and this shouldn't be her reaction. She should be her calm, cool, and collected self, _not_ this!

Erik knows something's up with his friend as she starts wiping her hands on her ripped white skinny jeans. She seems fidgety and nervous. He thinks back to what could make her suddenly feel like this. _She was fine a few moments ago until Cat mention_ _someone's name. What was it? Jaden? Jada? No. Jade? Yes! That's her name!_

_So apparently it had something to do with this Jade girl. _He thinks to himself. "Wait, whose Jade?" he questions. "My fiancé!" Cat states proudly. He nods and he furrows his eyebrows in thought when he sees Tori wince just slightly, almost invisible, but he was able to catch it.

"I'm going to call her." Cat mumbles when she sees no sign of her. She finds her phone in her purse and walks over to the water fountain for better reception.

"Tori, are you okay?" his voice is filled with concern as he helps his friend with her luggage settling it down on a metal bench and she and him take seat.

"Yeah perfectly. Why wouldn't I be?" she says with such a fake smile that it actually hurts seeing her like that. He fidgets with his hands and says "Well because you seem a little unsteady."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" her fake smile is still on, but he notices that her eyes aren't filled with any hint of happiness. He shakes his head "No you're not Tori. I know you aren't."

"Erik drop it, I said I'm _fine._" This time she isn't smiling, she looks upset with an edge of anger in her voice.

He lifts his hands in mock surrender and shrugs "Fine say what you want." She was going to retort when Cat came back frowning. "You okay?" Erik asks. She nods and takes a seat next on the other side of Erik leaving him in the middle.

"Yeah, she said she's coming now." Tori tenses up as she stands up quickly "Um, I got to go to the bathroom." She stammers. "Ooh I'll come with!" Cat lifts her hand. Tori shakes her head quickly "No! I-I mean stay… here so that… Erik won't be uh lonely."

Cat lowers her hand and nods an 'Okay' and Tori quickly walks away from them.

She needs to clear her head out. She is going to see her soon and she didn't want to seem all nervous and fidgety. She pushes through crowds of people while looking down to her boots.

She should have stayed… she knows she should have, but she couldn't! She looks up to the ceiling and back down, but didn't notice anyone directly walking towards her until she feels her body bump into said person.

Tori almost falls back, but her quick reflexes help her wrap her arms around Tori's waist before she falls. Tori presses her hands against her chest and looks up at her face. _Oh crap!_

* * *

Chapter 4! Finally! Well please REVIEW because really it doesn't even take thirty seconds unless it's like a really long review but yeah! love you guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_She should have stayed… she knows she should have, but she couldn't! She looks up to the ceiling and back down, but didn't notice anyone directly walking towards her until she feels her body bump into said person._

_Tori almost falls back, but her quick reflexes help her wrap her arms around Tori's waist before she falls. She presses her hands against her chest and looks up at her face. Oh crap!_

* * *

She feels her heart accelerate all the more as she stares up at the old familiar face she once knew. Her eyes were wide opened, she felt speechless. Tori felt her face heat up and her hands start to sweat against her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but nothing would come out.

She hadn't seemed to notice who she caught. She let go of Tori's waist and sat her down gently in case she would fall. She was still dumbstruck, still trying to muster out words. "I-I..." was the only thing that ended up escaping her lips.

The sound of Tori's voice made her turn breakneck quick to look at her. She already could feel the beating of her heart drum loudly in her ears. _That voice._ She remembers that voice. That was the voice that built her up and tore her down. Of course she remembers that voice. How could she not?

Her eyes connect with Tori's for less than two seconds. In though two seconds Tori was able to see so much emotion and pain that she couldn't handle. She immediately looked down. She scoffed softly to herself "Tori?" it wasn't meant to be really a question.

It was just her telling herself that she wasn't dreaming. Tori is _right here_ in front of her. _So close_. "Tori." She repeated, but this time it was directed to Tori.

Tori didn't want to look up. She knew she couldn't. She didn't think she could meet those blue-green eyes filled with who knows what emotion.

Jade seemed to get slightly frustrated when Tori wouldn't look up at her.

"Tori, please look at me." Jade pleaded. Jade wanted Tori to look at her again. Jade _needed_ Tori to look at her. Jade missed those warm brown eyes of hers. Jade hasn't seen them in years except when she looked at Tori old photographs, but that wasn't enough.

Tori eyes always seemed to lighten up a room no matter that her eyes were naturally dark brown, because they shine so bright in Jade's mind.

Tori heard the pleading in Jade's voice. It sounded so desperate; like Jade needed it _now, urgently_. It reminded her so much of that day. Jade's voice spoken like glass breaking. Tori hesitated for a while seeing if she was daring enough. Each passing millisecond seemed like a lifetime for Jade.

Jade was about to throw in the towel when Tori finally met her eyes. The moment seemed to freeze in time. Their eyes connected. Three _long_ years. Their eyes finally, _truly_ connected. She blinked a couple of times. She felt like in paradise. She truly missed those amazing eyes of Jade's that sparkled like a thousand stars.

They didn't say anything. Just kept staring, as if their eyes were speaking for each other. Their eyes were saying how much they honestly missed each other, how they never forgot each other. How they couldn't, _ever_.

It was strange, their eyes understood, but they somehow didn't. It felt surreal. Strange but good.

"Jade." she said in awe just above a whisper. _Whoa. This feeling. It can't be real._ She thought. _It shouldn't… _"Tori, I-" Jade was just letting out when she heard a yell pass through her ears. That shook both of them out of the strange trance. Tori shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. Jade blinked a few times and eyed the person who had shouted her name out in the distance.

Reality tumbled back down to her as she saw the girl who she was getting married to sprint up to her.

"Jade!" she said grabbing her hand. She was so oblivious to what happened as she looked at her with her pretty soft browns and bright big smile. Cat's eyes filled with extraordinary excitement.

She moved her body to the side to see her best friend, standing not at all than a foot away from her fiancé. She eyed them confused. "Did I miss something…?" she let the question hang in the air.

Tori was first to speak as she shook her head most quickly with her hands up slightly and step back about three feet away rather quickly "No! Nope. Nothing at all!"

Cat cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at Jade with a look that said: 'Is she telling the truth?' Jade lifted an eyebrow at her and said:

"Yup what she said. We just happened to bump into each other." Jade said it with such smoothness and firmness that it sort of surprised Tori. Cat nodded feeling convinced enough. Erik had finally passed through the multiples of people panting slightly as he reached up to the threesome.

"Cat you really didn't have to leave me behind, you know?" Cat smiled brightly at him and shrugged "Sorry. I'm just so excited at seeing my best friend again." he playfully glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. She put on a mocking glare as she mimicked his movements.

_Well, they became quick friends_, thought Tori with a small smile.

Jade was witnessing this and couldn't help but muse that normally when a guy or girl is getting married to a girl or guy who is playfully almost flirting with another guy or girl, the guy or girl tends to get jealous. But Jade wasn't feeling a tint of jealousy whatsoever. Was that normal?

Erik playfully wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder with a hidden smirk prancing across his face.

"So, who's she?" he nodded towards Jade, feigning a jealous boyfriend look. Tori stifled a laugh and replied "That is Jade." Jade nodded at Erik with a small frown decorating her beautiful features.

"Oh well then," Erik extended his hand towards Jade with a smile. Jade seemed to ponder about it for a second before she reluctantly shook his hand and then dropped her arm to her side.

"I'm Erik, its great to meet you." He said still hiding his smirk as he noticed Jade suddenly become slightly uncomfortable at the scene beforehand. Jade trying her best to seem nothing but normal nodded with a tight smile "Pleasure." Jade said almost through gritted teeth, but was able to conquer the urge.

Tori scratched the back of her neck as she noticed the exchange between the two and cleared her throat most loudly. "Anywho! I'm starving, aren't you, because I am!" she said trying to start a conversation one less awkward, pointing at Erik with a pleading look dancing across her brown eyes.

Cat nodded "Yeah, you guys must be starving!" "Actually I-" Erik was just about to contradict before Tori jabbed her elbow into his side and he immediately groaned in pain and Tori forced out a grin "Erik, is starving! Right, Erik?" she eyed him with her famous trademark glare.

He shot her a glare too, but nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, starving." He caustically said, still clutching his side.

"Okay!" Cat clapped her hands together as she wrapped an arm around Jade's waist. "Let's go then!" She cheered.

Tori nodded then looked down at her luggage. She definitely couldn't pick everything up by herself. She was going to ask Erik to help but she noticed his arms were already occupied with his luggage.

"Um, you guys go wait outside for me. I got to get my luggage." She said waving them off. Cat smiled and asked if she needed help. Tori shook her head, declining to the offer and waved her off with a thankful smile saying that she got it.

Tori squatted down to her luggage and studied it like one does for a Math examine. She eyed it almost carefully trying to debate in how she was going to carry all her luggage at once.

"Hmm." She murmured. She picked up her guitar case in one hand and her laptop in the other hand, which she thought was too heavy for just a computer, and tried to carry her luggage but failed almost tumbling down in the process.

She blew a piece of her hair that made it's way to her face irritated, and tried one more time ending with the same result as her first attempt. She groaned annoyed. She stood up once more and bent down to try again when she felt a hand on top of hers.

"Need help?" _her soft_ voice mumbled.

She felt chills run up her spine at the sound of her soft voice. Her eyes swiftly darted to her face. Jade had on an unrecognizable face as she wouldn't let her eyes look directly into Tori's. Jade helped her with her suitcase almost effortlessly.

She stood up to her full height and huffed softly in an almost agitated manner. She had been determined to find a way to pick everything up _herself_.

"I'm perfectly capable in doing it by myself!" she said trying to take her suitcase away from Jade's grasp.

Well that wasn't much of a 'thanks', but Jade didn't really expect one anyways. It was pretty hard to get a simple 'thanks' from the hard-headed beauty. Jade pulled back with a smirk when she stumbled once again.

"Of course you're capable, because you falling over a few times was just an act." Jade remarked scornfully as she began to walk towards the exit with Tori trailing close behind.

"I did _not_ fall!" she protested, pointing an accusing finger at Jade with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah the same way you didn't leave three years ago!" Jade retorted not daring to look at Tori. _Well that wasn't supposed to come out!_ But apparently Jade's conscience was shutting down as she let her feeling slowly pour out in snide remarks.

Tori raised both her eyebrows when she was finally in pace with her. "Excuse me?" Tori asked with attitude dripping her voice.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." Jade pushed the exit doors open and continued her stride to her car, Tori's bag slung over her right shoulder.

Tori was going to retaliate further but they finally made it to the parking lot where they found Cat and Erik talking to each other by the car. Cat was laughing at a probably corny joke Erik had laid on her.

Erik was grinning from ear to ear as he thought how adorable it sounded when she started snorting. She immediately covered her mouth looking down, feeling embarrassed. He smiled and told her that her snorting was actually really cute and that she shouldn't feel embarrassed. That only made her flush scarlet red.

"Well isn't that a great _boyfriend_ you got there; flirting with another girl." Jade said venomously, spitting out the word 'boyfriend' like it was bad medicine.

"He's not-"

Jade didn't wait for her to finish her statement as she reached up to Cat and Erik.

"Jade, are you okay?" Cat asked concerned as she saw the angry look on Jade's face. Jade shook her off and dropped Tori's bag in the trunk almost closing it before Tori could put her other belongings.

"Hello?" she said rudely as she pushed Jade aside with much force as she stuffed her guitar case and computer case in the trunk glaring to herself.

"Oh by the way 'you're welcome'." Jade spat out above a whisper not wanting to gain unwanted attention.

"For what?"

Their eyes connected with each other's for the second time this day, but it wasn't like the first. They were having a silent competition, both competing to see who had the fiercest glare, or so it seemed. She stared at Jade with distain with her following close behind.

Tori shook her head and slammed the trunk shut, purposely brunt. "Hey, watch it! You're going to dent my car!" Jade yelled. Surprisingly that yell didn't reach Cat and Erik as they were oblivious to the argument being held on the other side of the car.

Tori scoffed "Well, that would be an improvement!" she mumbled rudely, once again not forgetting to roll her eyes. She got into the backseat, with Erik following behind.

Erik noticed her annoyed expression as soon as he took a seat. He shot her a questioning look. She ignored him, looking out the window shaking her head.

Jade was gripping the wheel with too much strength that her knuckles were turning white. Jade had a blank expression on her face. Jade kept on glancing through the rear mirror almost every two minutes to look at Tori.

Jade would mentally growl when she would see Erik try to make her say something by either poking her or annoying her in any way.

Jade was not acting like herself. Jade doesn't get _this_ angry for any reason. But she knew that this _was_ a reason. It was as if her emotions had a mind of their own. But instead of their emotions being bundled up at the little tiny corner in her mind, which she had told herself that's where they would be when Tori came, but no they had to come out blunt and rude. It was like a bomb ready to explode but she had kept it under control, but when she saw Erik with Tori, BAM! It exploded and when it explodes no one's safe.

Cat was slightly fidgeting in her seat, indeed feeling the intensity in atmosphere. She glanced at Tori as she saw how she was glowering at Erik for something he did to her. Tori pushed Erik away from her, but he pressed on again.

That made Cat crack a small smile. Erik was definitely a goofball. She ran a hand through her luscious long hair and huffed. She turned her body to look at her best friend and said "So, um what do you want to eat, Tori?"

Tori's head snapped towards the sound of her voice and shrugged "Whatever, all I know is that I got to eat something!" Tori shot Cat a smile, but she had to force it out. It wasn't a genuine smile. She had to strain herself for this one.

Cat's lips tugged into a smile "Okay," she turned to look at Jade "To Nozu, Jade!"

* * *

"So Tori, you and Erik go to the same college together?" Cat asked as she stuffed her mouth with a roll of sushi. She laughed when rice fell down her chin. Erik passed her a napkin grinning as well. She giggled in thanks.

"Yeah we do. Erik is an amazing dancer." Tori said smiling brightly. She glanced at Jade and smirk lightly when she saw her roll her eyes. Erik smiled and waved her off "Nah, you should see her dance. Simply amazing."

Tori nodded "Yeah I'm pretty good." She said cockily sending a cheeky grin around the table. "You're so modest, Tori!" Cat joked. Tori rolled her eyes smiling as she took another bit of her sushi. "Uh Tori? You got a little something…" Erik smiled wiping her chin off with his napkin. Tori chuckled and wacked Erik's hand away. Cat was staring at them with a skeptical look; she pointed a finger at them in thought.

Tori was blocking her face while Erik was trying to wipe it off. "Erik!" she laughed "Come on Tori, stay still!" she shook her head and shooed him off. He finally gave up but gave her his napkin. She sighed in mock defeated as she grab his napkin, and indeed wipe herself clean.

"There, happy?" he shook his head; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Nope, you got a little something right… there." He said poking her cheek. She pushed him away grinning.

Jade couldn't take the flirting any longer. Jade was feeling sick to her stomach watching them. She needed to get her mind away from the sight. Jade stood up abruptly, and stocked out of the restaurant without a single word said.

Cat looked at Jade retreating figure staring confused "What..?" Cat let out. _Everything had seemed fine. Everyone was laughing why did she just walk out so angrily?_ Cat thought, she was about to stand up to go after her when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Cat, stay here I'll go talk to her." Cat wanted to object, but she saw how serious Tori was being and nodded. Tori was wearing nothing but a serious expression on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips aligned. She stood up with determination. She was going to find out what was wrong with Jade. She thought she knew, but she wasn't sure anymore. It's like Jade had a half angry and half sad expression. It was strange, but that only made her want to know what's wrong even more.

_There's no reason why Jade should be acting like that! For what reason does she even have? She's getting married, everything is perfect for her!_

She grabbed her phone and sprinted out the restaurant in search for the blue-green eyes girl.

She found her pacing around in a secluded area outside the restaurant. Jade seemed like she was battling with her inner self as she kept on mumbling incoherent things about God knows what. Jade wasn't facing in her direction, her back was to Tori but she could somehow feel the tension Jade was feeling.

She stomped up to Jade until she was at speaking distance and shouted "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" so maybe it came out worse than she had intended, but it felt good yelling.

Jade whirled around to face her. Jade's eyes were blazing with anger and her fists were curled up tightly. If Tori wasn't so mad with her she would have probably been scared, but even if she was she wouldn't back down. Since she was too determined, she walked up to Jade until she was about one foot away from her.

The wind started to pick up as the breeze became fiercer. The leaves were whirling around as the sky was turning dark as if angry. The weather was somehow compatible with how they were feeling. They were staring at each other angrily, not caring or not noticing the change in climate.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Jade bellowed. Jade ran her fingers through her hair as if it would calm her down, but nothing seemed to relax her.

"Oh don't give me that shit! What the hell is up with you?" she cursed. The wind was picking up stronger and stronger, blowing through her hair and clothes.

"Why do you care? Go back there and make out with your freaking boyfriend or something!" Jade pointed towards the restaurant. She felt like pulling her hair out.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Tori cried out shooting her arms up in an exasperated manner.

Jade scoffed "Oh really because you two seem really close!" Tori pushed her back. "Why do you even care if he's my boyfriend or not?"

"I don't care." Jade replied in a much lower voice. Tori rolled her eyes "Doubt it. Tell me the truth, Jade! Is that too hard to do?" she didn't want to hear Jade lie; she wanted to know the pure truth!

"Yes, yes! You know what, it is too hard!"Jade shouted.

Tori moved closer to her, so close that she could feel her breathing heavily against her.

"Why? Why is it so hard? Tell me Jade! Why do you even care?" she gritted through her teeth. The tension was too strong for them to bear. Their noses were only centimeters apart.

The clouds broke loose as the water started pouring down heavily.

* * *

Cat tapped her fingers against the table with a worried look on her face. Erik was slumped against the chair looking at her frantic figure.

"Cat, relax. They're fine." He tried reassuring her. She shook her head quickly "No, no, they're not fine! It's pouring out and they haven't come back in yet." Erik could see why she was worried, but it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. They were fine.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon enough." She felt tears prickle her eyes. "No, you don't understand." Erik gave her a confused look "What do you mean?" she shook her head again.

Cat was going to loose her. She felt it. The feeling was clutching tightly in her chest.

Erik stood up from his seat and sat next to her. "Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying?" he whispered soothingly. He grabbed a small napkin and tilted her chin up until their eyes connected. Her eyes were bloodshot red as were her lips.

He didn't know why she was crying, but all he knew was that he didn't want to see her cry. Nobody should make her cry.

He with a shaky hand wiped her tears away with the napkin softly. She feels her heart jump while she stares up at his light brown eyes with her eyes slightly ajar.

"There, now we can see those pretty eyes." He mumbled, slowly letting go of her chin. He looked away from her mesmerizing eyes and cleared his throat.

Cat shook her head, but shot him a small smile "Thank you." He smiled wearily back.

**I know, I know this chapter's short. But don't worry the next chapter should be very **_**interesting**_**... But even if it was short I hope you guys still enjoyed it and PLEASE review because when you guys review more .**

**THANK YOU GUYS! You are amazing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
Disclaimer – It's pretty obvious that I don't own anything!

* * *

Another crack of lightning was seen followed by a heavy strike of thunder. Their positions stayed the same. Noses almost touching, their breaths mingling with each other, and eyes never leaving contact. The wind brushed past them with a heavy gush making her shiver, but her icy glare never leaving her matching ones.  
Tori was waiting, waiting for Jade's reply, but she was saying nothing. Jade's lips were shut tight and she suddenly didn't have the urge to yell at Tori anymore.  
"Jade!"  
Tori's cry was exasperated; she was tired of waiting for Jade to speak. But as her voice rang through the air Jade stayed silent. She grew more and more inpatient by the second as Jade just stared at her with an unfamiliar look.  
"Jade, why the he-" She was ready to yell at her once again but Tori never got to finish her sentence because Jade swiftly had moved her hand behind Tori's neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Jade took her by surprise to say the least, but something in her triggered. Something that made Tori kiss Jade back. Her eyes flutter close and she felt herself being engulfed in this kiss.  
Her hands roamed freely up inside Jade's shirt and around her neck pulling Jade closer to her, suddenly wanting more.  
Tori wasn't thinking; her mind had been shut down. She felt like she was on fire as they both continued to kiss passionately. Jade's hands moved down her back and around her waist when she feels sudden electricity run through her whole body intoxicating her. Tori was intoxicating.  
The rain was beating down harder by each passing second, but they didn't seem to notice their surroundings. Right now it was only Jade and her.  
Jade had lifted Tori up effortlessly, lips never leaving hers, and Tori locked her legs around Jade's waist. Tori's hands ran through Jade's long wet hair carelessly as she pinned her against the brick wall behind Nozu's.  
Tori felt Jade's tongue trace her lips hungrily and she opened her mouth giving Jade entrance. This is what Jade wanted; this is what she yearned for such a long time. Jade needed this as if her life depended on it, she needed Tori. Jade saw her there, their mouths only inches apart.  
They were both breathing heavily from the rain raging down. Her beautiful eyes that Jade loves so much burning through her soul and she just couldn't hold herself any longer. Jade gave in. Jade gave into the sweet temptation that is Tori Vega.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
Cat and Erik were still waiting for their beloved friends to return. Cat was a tad bit relaxed after the comforting and reassuring words from Erik that their friends were fine and that they'll be back soon.  
Erik was sitting across from her telling her about his life in New York and about his crazy adventures when he was younger with his friends. His stories were entertaining and quite hilarious, but she couldn't find herself enjoying them.  
Her mind was wondering to Jade and Tori and she mused over what they could be possibly doing. She would occasionally run a hand through her long locks and sigh softly.  
A thunder was heard making the room's lights flicker. She was getting worried. What if something happened? Were they okay? She had to make sure they were. She rubbed her arms in a sign of worry and anxiousness.  
"Uh, Erik, I think I'm going to go check on them." She slowly stood up feeling her legs grow weak and wobbly and she didn't know why the sudden feeling. He eyed her in disbelief.  
"Are you insane? It's raining cats and dogs out there!" and as if to make his point crystal clear another crack of thunder was heard. She crossed her arms over her chest letting her delicate lips turn into a small frown.  
"They've been out there for like what thirty minutes? What if something happened?"  
He could see that she was worried. He might not have been sure of what or why, but he definitely knew that something was going on with these three characters and he was ready to find out what it was or what had happened.  
He gently grabbed a hold of her hand and brought her back down to her seat. He slowly let go of her hand and sighed saying: "How about I go check on them? You stay here."  
She really wanted to say 'no', but instead she shook her head and sighed in slight defeat after some time. She opened her mouth and let out a whispery "Okay…"  
He gave her one last look before patting her shoulder and veering his way out the door.

* * *

Tori let her feet hit the wet pavement while untangling her arms from around Jade's neck. She averts her eyes away from her's with a look of pure disbelief and just plain shock at what just happened.  
She doesn't know what came over her or what the heck came over Jade, but she knew it was wrong. Oh so wrong. She had just made out with her friend's fiancé and she felt terrible. Okay worse than terrible.  
She could actually feel tears in her eyes. She wasn't here for this, this should have never of happened. It was all wrong!  
She looked at Jade with shocked and sad eyes. Not attempting to say anything, she shook her head and walked quickly away from her ignoring her cries of protests.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes as she picked up her pace. She wanted to get out of here and finishing everything that needed to be done and head back to New York where things would be safe.  
Where she would be safe from even the slightest possibilities.  
She felt her body collided with someone else's which made her abruptly stop her run. She looked up at the person's face and gave him a fake smile.  
"Tori what happened? Where's Jade?" he asked sputtering out water that was falling in his mouth. "She's fine. She'll be back soon." Was all she said before continuing her journey towards the restaurant.

* * *

Tori was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at her hands. Her expression showed one of guiltiness. Cat was across the room flinging clothes everywhere looking for something decent to where for the night.  
Apparently, Andre and Lacey wanted to see Tori tonight so they made a plan to meet up for dinner. Tori had reluctantly agreed to the offer (not that she had much of a choice.). It's not like she didn't want to see them (because she really did miss them), but she didn't want to see Jade at the moment.  
"Tori, you have to start getting ready!" called out the red-headed beauty. Cat was standing in front of her full length mirror admiring her light blue dress. Tori rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. "But I'm tired!" she whined wanting desperately to stay.  
Cat didn't say anything else as she dragged Tori's suitcase and slammed it on the bed and unzipped it quickly. Tori gave Cat a 'what are you doing' look. "Looking for a cute outfit duh!" Cat rolled her eyes at Tori and took out a gold strapless dress with a black belt around the waist. The dress went just an inch below the knees. "Oh my God you have to wear this!"  
Cat's eyes were wide and she had a smile on her face that kept growing more and more (if that was even possible). "No." she replied simply. There was no way she was going to wear that! Remind her again why she even brought it. Oh that's right, that's for the wedding! Tori grimaced inwardly at the thought.  
Cat pouted "Pwease! For me?" Cat tried giving her the cutest puppy look ever, but it always worked on Tori and Cat knew that. Tori shook her head and crossed her arms around her chest. "Nope."  
"Come on, it can be like a wedding present or something!"  
"It is for the wedding! And you actually want me in a dress as a wedding present? Are you that desperate in seeing me in a dress?" Cat nodded. "I'll tell you what if you wear this dress I um I'll buy you a new dress for the wedding." Her eyes were pleading and Tori felt immediately bad while looking her straight in her eyes. She at least owed her that, right?  
Tori felt her heart tremble loudly in her chest as she bit her lip feeling vulnerable for a second. She felt bad and now staring at Cat she couldn't hide the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She finally after some time sighed and agreed.  
She had her arm hooked with her best friend as they walked across the road towards the restaurant.  
Andre and Lacey chose to meet up at the Cheesecake Factory and of course Erik and Jade were beyond ecstatic.  
Erik grinned down at his best friend as she struggled not to trip in her 5 inch heels. Tori clutched tighter unto his arm while grinding her teeth muttering curse words under her breath. Erik chuckled "Tori, why are you wearing heels?"  
"Don't ask."  
The 'happy' couple was behind the two best friends. Jade was quieter than usual and had a regretful look in her eyes. Cat was clutching her hand tightly trying to figure out what was wrong, but whenever she would ask she'd shrug it off.  
They finally made it into the restaurant and not only two seconds later the place was filled with a gleeful scream. Tori twirled around and smiled when she saw her two friends walking over to her.  
"Stella!" Andre was the first to pull her into a bear hug squeezing her tightly. Tori laughed at her friend's attitude "Andre!" Tori let go of his embrace and gave a tight hug to Lacey. "It's great to see you, Tori!" said Lacey the calmer and more collected one of the group.  
Lacey looked at the person next to Tori and smirk "And who might this be Tori?" Tori ignoring her smirk smiled and said: "Erik. Lacey, Erik. Andre, Erik." Andre shook Erik's hand happily and so did Lacey.  
"Nice to meet you." They all said in unison.  
"Well what are we standing here for? Let's eat!"

* * *

Wow that was probably the shortest chapter ever! I'm so sorry it took so long; this month was definitely a hectic one. But don't worry I'll be updating soon again! So what you guys think? Like the drama? Love it hate it? Review and let me know! Thank you all for our reviews I'm so happy that you guys like this story every review I get just lightens up my whole day!  
And thank you to every one who added this story on their favorite/alert! It means the world to me guys! Love you all! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not by any chance own Victorious or anything apart of Victorious! I only own Erik and Lacey which I do not have a last names for!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

It was later that evening where Tori found herself sitting on Andre's couch with a bowl of popcorn next to her. The dinner went okay if she would have to say. Sure it felt pretty awkward (okay VERY awkward), she could feel the tension, but of course no one else was so fidgety at dinner, like literally she couldn't stay still. Erik tried calming her by placing a hand on her knee but that only made her more uneasy. It made it even worse that Jade wouldn't stop looking at her. She was surprised no else noticed. She had tried to close her mind from Jade by talking to Andre and Lacey, but it was almost impossible. But on the bright side atleast someone had a great time, Erik and Andre really hit it off now it seems like they're best friends! So Erik didn't complain when Tori asked him if he wanted to stay over Andre's house with her because Lacey was also sleeping over.  
What? You thought she was actually going to sleep at Cat's apartment when Jade was going to be there? And suffer through even more awkwardness? Hell no! Her plan is to stay away from Jade! NOT to get closer. She was going to try to avoid her the best that she could. Especially after today's encounter. Yeah sure Cat was pretty upset that they were going to sleep at Andre's, but Tori told her that since she got to spend the day with her that it was only fair that she spent the night with Andre and Lacey. Thank God she bought it, Tori pondered to herself. Tori suddenly felt something fluffy and light land on top of her and she immediately started to freak. That is until she looked down to see beady yellow eyes staring up at her with its head tilted to the side. Tori let a soft chuckle escape her lips. Daisy. Daisy—Lacey's cat—curled herself on Tori's lap and closed her eyes as she let out a small purr. Tori sighed leaning back into the couch while petting Daisy's soft fur. Lacey at the moment was changing into her pajamas and said that she would be out soon. Tori really didn't mind; she wanted to be alone anyways. She was glad that Erik and Andre were outside in the driveway marveling over Andre's new (amazing) car and, well, you know guys.  
Tori's eyes widen as she remembered something, her mother was going to kill her! Tori had forgotten to call her parents after she landed, they must be worried. Tori scrolled through her phone searching for her mother's number and found it pretty quickly. She pressed 'call' and waited three rings until she heard her mother's voice on the other line.  
"Hello?"  
"Mom, Hey!"  
"Tori! How are you sweetie? Did your plane land okay?" Tori smiled hearing her mother's voice. She actually missed it. "Yeah I'm fine, everything is good! Sorry I didn't call you early… it was a pretty hectic day." She mumbled the last part as the scenes ran through her mind like a movie. She slightly winced at the memory.  
"That's fine honey! Your father and I were pretty busy today anyways. So are you coming to visit us soon?"  
Tori pondered it for a moment, she did want to see her parents again, and another excuse to avoid not being around Jade really sealed the deal!  
"Well of course! How about tomorrow for lunch say around 12-ish? We can all meet up at the house." She heard her mother hum on the other side seeming to think about the idea for a moment. "Sounds like a plan! We'll see you then!" "Okay!" Tori replied smiling. With that they said their quick good byes and hung up. Well that went surprising well. Tori was about to close her eyes when she heard the front door open wide and slam shut. Two loud voices entered the house. Tori closed her eyes tightly and groaned. She sat up straight and Daisy jumped from the noise and hopped off of Tori to go hide behind the couch. The two exceptionally loud voices lowered after seeming to notice the distressed girl sitting with her eyes tightly shut. The voices, known as Erik and Andre, looked at each other sharing an identical half smirk before moving their bodies near the couch and settling themselves right next to the girl. Andre on her right, and Erik on her left. They had noticed how their friend had been unusually quiet at dinner and that worried them. They knew they had to do something to bring back that spark in her brown eyes. Erik was the first one to break the silence by throwing an arm around her small shoulders and sighing rather loudly "What's up Tori? You seemed weirdly quiet at dinner?" Tori glanced up at her best friend with almost shock written on her face.  
"What? No, I'm fine… Perfectly fine," was her hopefully aloof sounding response. Andre was next to speak, "Positive?" She nodded her head shooting them both a strange look.  
"Good," they both mumbled at the same time, she was about to question them before she felt herself being surprisingly lifted off the couch.  
Erik had grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off and proceeded with spinning her a couple times. Tori let out a few surprised shrieks only making them laugh all the more. Erik had finally freed her making sure she landed on the floor. Before Tori could comprehend what was happening she felt herself being smacked with a pillow courtesy of Andre.  
She gasped and felt another pillow being thrown at her and before she knew a massive pillow fight had begun. In no time feathers were flying everywhere noises of giggles and laughter and shrieks could be heard in the house (and maybe across the street). Tori swung her pillow at Andre and Erik knocking both of them down. She almost tumbled down in laughter if it wasn't for Erik who had pulled her by the leg making her fall face first on the couch a loud "Oomph!"  
Erik and Andre laughed at their friend and high-fived each other clutching their stomachs with their free arm from their chaotic laughter. Tori laughed even more at her two weird friends and smacked the back of Andre's head with a pillow "Hey he's the one who pulled you down!" he protested mockingly. She giggled some more before a loud, pitchy shout erupted through the room.  
Heads quickly turned to the figure near the leaving room entrance "What is happening here?"  
Wen and Erik both shared the same sheepish smile before replying "We were ganging up on Tori!"  
"Yeah, but I clearly had the upper hand!" the two boys glared at the girl and poked their tongues out at her she just smirked in triumph.  
"Ooh can I join?" Lacey asked with excitement sparkling in her mocha colored eyes. The guys shrugged "Sure,"  
"Wait, wait, wait! No more 'ganging up on Tori!'"  
"How about girls against guys?" the two girls proposed. The guys put on cocky grins "Deal, but once we win this you girls have to buy us icecream!"  
"What are we five? Seriously, icecream?" "What? You are never too old for icecream!" they protested.  
Tori and Lacey shrugged and smirked at each other "Well then boys, let the war begin!"  
So the moral to this story is pretty clear… in the end girls always win! Tori remarked to herself with a knowing smirk. She had to thank Andre and Erik for lighting up her mood. She really needed that.  
"So I'll be waiting for my icecream tomorrow." She declared sitting down at the edge of the bed watching Erik rummage through his luggage.  
"What happened to being too old for that?" his reply was in a joking manner as he let a deep chuckle escape. She shrugged her shoulders "Eh, I guess you were right… never too old for icecream," and with a wink she walked out of the room heading towards the bathroom.  
But before she left she turned around and glanced at him saying "Thanks," he gave her a genuine smile and nodded his head knowing what she was referring to. She smiled one last time at him and left.

* * *

Her head hit the pillow with a soft thud. Finally some well deserved rest, she marveled. Her eye lids felt heavy as she snuggled closer to the bed pulling the blankets tighter around her. And in no second her eyelids dropped.  
But at that very moment the flicker of a light switch was heard and she could feel the light glistening against her left cheek. She heard shuffling of feet and a soft thud on the bed she was laying on. She groaned and opened her eyes only to be face to face with none other than Andre Harris.  
"Andre what are you doing?" her groggily voice spoke just above a whisper. Her body reluctantly got up into a sitting position. With a stretch of her arms and an eye roll she turned to look at Andre waiting for the guy's response.  
There was none for awhile as the guy continued to stare at Tori. But the silence only made her more agitated and annoyed than she already was.  
"Earth to Andre Harris!" she waved a hand in front of Andre's face. Andre pushed her hand away and sighed.  
"Okay Tori what happened?"  
Tori felt herself go mute for a moment; registering her friends words. Andre knew something was up and that wasn't good. Tori tried to find a way to get out the predicament by stretching her arms once again and saying:  
"Andre, I'm exhausted can I please get some well deserved rest?"  
Tori laid her head back on the pillow and pretended to fall asleep, but Andre had another idea. He pulled on Tori's arm making her sit up. Tori groaned and sighed exaggeratedly. "Andre." she whined.  
"Tori I'm not oblivious something happened. Why won't you tell me?" Andre looked hurt. Tori and Andree were best friends, if Tori were to choose who she was closer to; Andre or Cat, she would choose Andre in an instant.  
It was true; once Tori left California Andre would always make sure to call him. They would Skype, text, call. Andre knew just about a lot of Tori and Tori never tried to hide anything from him though he was never introduced to Erik. But that didn't matter; right now Andre just wanted to know what was going on with her friend.  
"Andre nothing happened everything is fine,"  
Of course she had to lie to him. If she would tell him that she and Jade kissed (more like made out!) she didn't know what Andre do.  
"Does it have anything to do with Jade because you two seemed really awkward at dinner," Tori shook her head stubbornly.  
"No it didn't nor will it ever be about her. Andre, I'm tired can I please go to sleep?"  
Andre wasn't fazed by the attitude dripping in Tori's voice. Andre made a silent promise to himself; he wouldn't give up until he knew what happened, and that was a promise!  
Andre got up from the bed without a sound and strutted out of the room shutting of the light. Andre let a little "Good night." escape his lips and he was gone. Tori was finally able to sigh in relief, but groaned and put her hands on her face in a distressed manner.  
She didn't know how she was going to survive these two weeks.

* * *

Cat was curled up in Jade's stomach while she flipped through the channels with a confused look in her eyes. She could hear Jade's heart thumping quicker than normal which made her worry. Something was off about her and she didn't like it.  
She moved her head upwards where she could meet her eyes with hers. She studied her face trying to figure out if she could read it. But unfortunately she couldn't. She moved her body into a position where she was resting her head on Jade's laps. She huffed softly to herself.  
Jade was also pretty quiet she noted. She was dying to know what had happened when she walked out of Nozu with a furious expression. Jade's eyes rested on the television as she ran her fingers through Cat's long hair. Cat leaned into her soft gesture.  
"Jade," she mumbled gaining her weary attention. Jade nodded her head in response and she sighed once again before saying: "I love you,"  
Jade stayed silent for a moment, looking at her intensely. Jade cleared her throat quietly and spoke in a raspy voice "Me too,"  
Cat smiled softly at her and slowly moved up so that her lips were centimeters from Jade's. She breathed Jade's sweet smelling cologne that she adored so much and crashed her lips with Jade's.

* * *

Please review with your thoughts! Thank you! And also love you's! :) Double update today!


End file.
